Electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, smart phones, personal assistants, etc., accept user inputs (e.g., at audio input devices). Users provide inputs to control the device as well as to enter data (e.g., requesting information, accessing information, or provide information into an application, such as a communication application), for example inputs to communicate using, email, SMS text messaging, instant messaging, etc.
One of the fastest growing methods of user input is voice command. Voice command technology enables operation of a device through user voice instructions. The number and type of devices capable of voice control is steadily increasing. This is especially true regarding cellular phones and stand-alone personal digital assistants. Users may use voice command enabled devices without the need to operate a device through buttons or switches, thus allowing a user to perform other tasks with increased safety and efficiency. However, the use of these devices can still feel unnatural or awkward. Specifically when a user is required to repeatedly activate the device using an uncomfortable or difficult to say phrase.